My Special Day !
by Aonaru Mei
Summary: Manager club miracle ulangtahun? gimana ceritanya? let's cek! [OC (Mei Yuki) x Kisedai] (all chapter update :D)
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: **kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

_**warning:** typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

_**Rating: **T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**My special day !**

Aku adalah menejer club miracle, sesudah masa SMA selesai mereka –kiseki no sedai- membuat club ini dengan pelatihnya dan ketuanya tentu saja sang abnormal (hujan gunting seketika) maksud ku absolut, akashi seijuro.

Hari ini tuh hari special bagi ku kenapa tidak orang mang martabak nambahin 5 telor salmon setengah manusia (?) gimana ga special coba /plak, kembali ke cerita!. Ya sekarang,hari ini di waktu ini aku ulang tahun *bersorak untuk diri sendiri. Kira-kira mereka tau gak yah? Kalau mang martabak nambahin telu- oke kembali ke cerita.

Aku bingung kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk jadi menejer club absurd ini padahal kan ada orang yang jago untuk menangani orang yang absurd (author di injek berjamaah) ya siapa lagi, momoi satsuki sang menejer handal gitu loh (momoi: tidak usah berlebihan begitu *blush*), aku berpikir akashi-kun memilih ku karna mereka pada bosan sama momoi.

" mana si dada rata itu,lama sekali" gerutu aomine terus menerus, semuanya menganguk meg 'iya' kan perkataan aomine

"na~ na~ na~, hi hi hi" mei sambil tersenyum lebar plus cengegesan

"heh, kenapa cegegesan. Cepet siniin data yang kemarin"

"bentar napa aomine-kun, matte" mei sambil mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya " nah ini" lanjutnya setelah menemukan benda kramat yang dicari

"jadi menejer yang becus, jangan seenaknya telat kayak gini. Kalau kau telat lagi gunting ku yang akan 'menghukum mu'" bentak akashi dengan seringannya yang khas

"sumimasen,sumimasen,sumimasen" mei menunduk ala sakurai

'hari ini,hari special ku kenapa di marahin mulu,aku kira bakalan di lembutin ternyata malah makin di kerasin' benak mei kesal

"yaudah lah,sekarang mending latihan ssu. Jangan pikirkan menejer yang ga becus ini lagi" kise beranjak dari tempat duduknya

_Jleb!_

_' sumpah pada kenapa mereka?, akashi-kun sama aomine-kun sih udah biasa ngomongnya kejam ke aku kayak tadi. Lah sekarang kenapa kise-kun ikut-ikutan mereka juga' benak mei terus kesal_

"hoy! Jangan ngelamun nanodayo, kau menghalangi jalan ku nanodayo *cek* " midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot karna hidungnya pesek (author di shoot ke ring)

"a-aku ga ngelamun kok" tidak sadar mei menginjak kaki kuroko "ah,ma-maaf kuroko-kun" lanjut mei setelah melihat kebelakang

"tidak ada kata maaf dari ku" kuroko menatap tajam kearah mei dengan aura hitam yang mencekam

'eh? Sekarang kuroko-kun juga?'

"ah,mei-chin sepertinya kau ada masalah,ini mau?" murasakibara ngasih maibou favoritenya

'ya aku punya masalah banyak sekali,mura-kun'

"ara, mei-chin melamun lagi?"

"eh,enggak kok enggak"

"mau?"

"um,maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak berminat makan maibou, mura-kun"

"oh oke, angap angin saja perkataan mereka, mei-chin. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir mei-chin memang ga becus jadi menejer" murasakibara pergi menjauh dari mei sambil membuka maibounya

_Jleb!_

_'ku kira,mura-kun bakalan menyemangati ku. Nyatanya sama saja' benak mei sweatdrop_

"oke kita mulai dari lari keliling lapangan lalu pemanasan" akashi sambil memegang pluit yang entah dari mana

"bukannya pemanasan dulu ya baru lari keliling lapangan" sanggah mei yang membuat akashi marah plus malu

"diam saja kau" bentak akashi dengan aura hitam mencekam milik kuroko yang tadi ' aduh kenapa harus lupa,gimana nih. Ah bakashi!' benak akashi ooc

"oke oke, biasa aja kali. Aku kan cuman ngasih tau" mei sambil melipat tangannya

_*prittt*_

"ah! Kalian lama!" aomine berlari kencang kini aomine yang terdepan (seperti iklan motor saja ya~)

"aominecchi! Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu ssu!" dengan semangat 45 kise menyusul aomine yang terdepan

"kise! Aku akan menyusul mu! huh huh.." aomine yang terdepan itu menyusul kembali kise terus menerus, kuroko berjalan santai, midorima jogging sambil membawa boneka hello kitty ditangannya yang setauku itu lucky itemnya saat itu, murasakibara masih enjoy sama maibounya.

"tetsuya,shintarou,atsushi. Percepat langkah kaki kalian" perintah akashi yang membuat kuroko tersungkur midorima ikutan tersungkur yang akhirnya boneka hello kittynya tertindih oleh dirinya sendiri kalau murasakibara tersedak maibounya sendiri lalu tersungkur

"iita'i,mi-midorima-kun ga bisa napas. Kau ter-lalu be-berat" rintih kuroko

"bu-bukan aku yang be-berat nanodayo. Uhk, tapi murasakibara nanodayo"

"ah wari-wari, kuro-chin mido-chin" dengan muka tak bersalah murasakibara pun berdiri

"ah~ akhirnya bebas nanodayo~" midorima ikutan berdiri

_-Hening seketika -_

"kyhaaaa! Boneka hello kitty ku nanodayo! Sudah tidak berbentuk lagi nanodayo!" midorima teriak histeris seperti banci yang ketemu sama hansip

"kau bisa berisik juga, tapi kalau boneka mu ga berbentuk lagi gimana tetsu,hem?" aomine sambil tutup telinga

"entahlah nanodayo. Aku ga peduli yang aku pedulikan nasib lucky item ku saat ini yang sudah tidak berbentuk nanodayo" midorima kembali meratapi bonekanya di pojokan

"kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Bangun ssu bangun" kise sambil menguncang-guncang kuroko yang tergeletak lemas akibat di tindih oleh titan ungu "sepertinya kurokocchi membutuh kan napas buatan ssu" lanjut kise, yang membuat semuanya jawdrop

"lebay sekali,kise-kun" kuroko bangkit

"jangan bangun dulu kurokocchi!" kise udah siap sama palu plastik dengan warna pink cerah yang membuat semuanya menutup mata

"simpan itu kise, silau tau" aomine menutup matanya

"sudah sudah jangan berbuat aneh pada tetsuya. Karna ada kecelakaan jadi istirahat 10 menit" akashi kembali meniup pluitnya

" huh,akhirnya" mereka pun duduk berjamaah, berterima kasih lah kepada titan ungu imut itu karna sudah menindih kuroko (lah apa hubungannya~. Mei: setau ku kelemahan akashi itu kuroko jadi kalau kuroko kenapa-kenapa akashi bakalan memberikan istirahat)

"mei!, bawakan handuk ku dan minuman. Cepetan!" perintah aomine seenak jidat

"meicchi aku juga ssu" kise ikut-ikutan (kise: aku kan copycat ssu!)

"mei-san tolong bawakan punya ku juga" kuroko juga tapi agak sopan

"yuki, bawakan minuman" perintah akashi yang absolut

"mei,bawakan tas ku yang itu sama minuman nanodayo" midorima ikutan mereka juga

"mei-chin,bawakan kotak maibou ku sama minuman ya. onegai~" murasakibara sambil memohon dengan puppy eyes

_' aku menejer bukan babu kalian!, aku merasa harga diri ku dinjak-injak oleh mereka semua. Emangnya aku selemah itu kah sampe mereka berani merintah ku sembarangan. Huh~ kalau saja ini cerita dongeng akan ku panggil ibu peri dan meminta agar mereka menjadi babu ku dan kalau bisa sekalian aja mereka ga hidup di bumi. Di merkurius kek atau matahari sekalian' benak mei sambil mengambil benda yang mereka anggap kramat itu_

"ini" mei sambil menyodorkan benda yang mereka anggap kramat itu

"arigatou" kata semuanya judes

_'are, kalian nyebut makasihnya ga iklas gitu, aku ngerasa ga di hargain gini (author: bukannya harga diri kamu itu udah di injak-injak ya? Mei: (pundung di pojokan) )_

"yosh. Istirahat selesai, waktunya tanding. Ayo cepet biar pulangnya bisa cepet juga" akashi sambil meniup pluit kembali. Mereka pun latihan tanding

_/puk.. puk.. tuing/_ _suara apa coba ini? Agap aja suara bola basket_

"yosh! 96 point. Huh... huh.. huh..." kata aomine bersemangat plus kelelahan

"daiki,kau masih kalah dengan tim ku. 106 point" akashi sambil memainkan pluitnya

"ini gara-gara murasakibara. Kalau saja aku yang memilih timnya aku ga akan setim dengan orang ini"

"_ara, _salah aku apa? Mine-chin" murasakibara sambil membuka maibounya

"salah kamu itu,tadi ga bisa nangkep tuh bola,kau malah asik makan maibou" aomine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka murasakibara

"sudah-sudah,lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja" akashi kembali meniup pluit

Ya,jadi timnya aomine itu selalu kalah soalnya di timnya tuh ada kuroko dan murasakibara sedangkan akashi di timnya ada midorima dan kise.

_**Di ruang ganti**_

"makasih ya udah marahin yuki" akashi sambil membuka lokernya

'akashi/cchi/ bilang makashi /ssu/nanodayo/' benak mereka berbarengan minus murasakibara

"maksud mu apa ssu?" kise membuka bajunya yang membuat fansnya teriak-teriak ga jelas /plak! (author di babuk berjamaah)

"karna ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku ingin memberinya sedikit kejutan. Mungkin setelah hari ini dia akan bersikap lebih disiplin" akashi pun menutup kembali lokernya

"owh aku baru tau ssu"

"bukannya kemarin di kasih tau ya" kuroko tiba-tiba ada disamping kise

"hah! Kurokocchi membuat ku jantungan ssu, eh? Emangnya kemarin udah dikasih tau ya? haha aku baru inget ssu"

"jadi kamu marahin mei bukan karna perintah akashi?" tanya aomine sambil mengandeng tasnya _(author: tas mulu yang digandeng,tangannya kapan?. Hehe. Aomine: kayak yang pernah digandeng aja, lu juga jones kali. Author: (pundung di pojokan)_

"iya,aku mau coba acting jahat ssu. Ternyata aku bisa ssu" kise sambil nangis buaya

"lebay,udah ah aku pulang yo, ja!" aomine pun pergi meninggalkan semuanya (author: turut berduka ya. Aomine: gue belum mati baka!)

Murasakibara ikutan pulang yang disusul sama midorima yang dari tadi ngeluarin aura hitam disekujur tubuhnya gara-gara lucky itemnya yang udah ga berbentuk lagi

"yabai ssu!, aku duluan ya akashicchi sama kurokocchi. Aku udah ditelepon sama fotografer ,biasa ada foto model ssu hari ini,aku lupa ssu. Ja mata!" kise sambil melambaikan tangannya

"kayaknya kise-kun butuh a*ua, akashi-kun aku pulang dulu. Mata ashita" kuroko membuka pintu lalu menutupnya

Di luar ruang ganti

"oh kalian mau pulang ya" tanya mei

"iya,dada rata harus cepet pulang. Sebelum gunting akashi berkeliaran" aomine lari terbirit-birit yang diikuti yang lainnya di belakang

"ooi!,aho dasar aku kan punya nama. Kenapa harus dada rata coba" mei pun kesel setelah itu mei pun di cegat oleh preman pasar /eh? Maksudnya akashi (author di kuliti)

"akashi-kun kau bel- ugh! Le-lepas kan" mei meronta-meronta setelah gunting akashi tiba-tiba menganga di leher mei

"dame!"

**_T.B.C_**

**_–di saat yang tidak tepat-_**

_Yosh! Penasaran kan? Kalau enggak sih gapapa *nyabut rumput*_

_Kise: akashicchi mau ngapai tuh ssu?_

_Aomine: sialan tuh akashi, mulai duluan_

_Sudah-sudah,kembali ke asal kalian,sebelum gunting aka-kun berkeliaran_

_Kise plus aomine: yosh! /ssu/ #larininggalinauthor_


	2. Red cherry kiss & Yellow smooth kiss

**_Disclaimer:_**_kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

**_warning:_**_typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

**_Rating:_**_T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**My special day !**

Sebelumnya...

"_akashi-kun kau bel- ugh! Le-lepas kan" mei meronta-meronta setelah gunting akashi tiba-tiba menganga di leher mei_

"_dame!"_

_**[pip]**_

'_kalau hari ini terakhir di hidup ku aku mau bilang maaf dulu ke aomine-kun,soalnya aku udah robek majalah mai-channya,habisnya kesel sama orang yang rambutnya navy blue itu,udah ngebilang aku dada rata mulu'_ benak mei,akashi mendorong mei sampai ke dinding

"ita-ta, sakit tau"

_Glump_

"akashi-kun kau kenapa? Kamu masih marah sama aku gara-gara yang kan udah minta maaf" mei mencoba menghindar tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai (?)

"enggak" akashi menaruh guntingnya "aku cuman mau..." akashi mendekat ke telinga mei dan bilang..

"otanjyobi omedeto,mei yuki~" bisik akashi

"ih apa sih!" mei mencoba menghindar lagi tapi cengkraman akashi terlalu kuat jadi ga bisa

"dame!"

"yaudah maka-"

_Cupps_

Akashi mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mei, dengan terpaksa mei pun membalas ciuman akashi cukup lama.

"itu hadiah pertamanya,hehehe" akashi senyum dusta "udah sana pulang" lanjutnya sambil melepas ciumannya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mei

'_yaudah kalau gitu aku pulang,lumayan dapet ciuman gratis akashi-kun yang yandere itu hahaha..' _benak mei dengan muka yang masih merah padam [author: dustanya kamu nak nak]

_**[syalala goes on!]**_

"hehehe,lumayan juga cara akashi-kun" mei sambil seyam-seyum sendiri

"meicchi! Diam disitu dulu ssu!" kise sambil berlari menuju mei, yang dituju hanya membalikan badan dengan terpaksa

"eh? Kise-kun"

_Puk_

"kise-kun,e-enggak bi-sa napas,le-lepas lepaskan aku!" kata mei yang sedang di peluk sama kise yang sangat-sangat kencang

"gomen ssu,oh iya yang tadi itu cuman actingku saja ssu jadi maafkan aku soal yang tadi ssu" kise melepas pelukan kematiannya itu

"iya gapapa kok"

"kalau gitu permintaan maafku cuman pengen bilang,otanjyobi omedeto ssu! Dan satu hal lagi.."

"iya maka-"

_Cupps_

Akhirnya yang satu hal lagi itu ciuman ternyata, mei membalas ciuman kise yang cukup lama itu.

'_aaa! Dicium model kapan lagi coba? Aku beruntung kali ini"_ benak mei yang sudah dusta

"yaudah ssu aku pulang ya,ja nee!" kise sambil melepas ciumannya dan meninggalkan mei lagi [author: kasian di tinggal mulu sabar nak.. /puk puk/]

[Mei:tak apa di tinggal,tapi mereka ninggalin bekas ciumannya sama aku]

[author: pikiranmu dusta nak nak.. mending jangan bergaul dengan aomine nak,jadinya seperti ini kan]

**[T.B.C]**

**\- dengan ga elit –**

_Ini dia!,gomen reader yang lama menunggu kepastian terutama Niechan Seicchi, arigatou buat kalian-_

_para reader-reader yang main petak umpet ga ngajak-ngajak author dan reader-reader yang setia nunggu author._

_author akan merilis chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat secepat aomine yang terdepan!_

_Aomine: kenapa harus aku yang terdepan?_

_Karna author sayang dia~_

_Kise: bukan-bukan karna authorcchi sayang aku ssu! (fans kise ngamuk)_

_Siapa pun tolong tutup! #lari dari amukan fans kise_

_Kuroko: aku saja, R/R minna-san *bow*_


	3. VanillaBlue,PurpleMaibou &TsunGreen Kiss

**_Disclaimer:_**_kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

**_warning:_**_typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

**_Rating:_**_T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**My special day !**

_Sebelumnya.._

"_yaudah ssu aku pulang ya,ja nee!" kise sambil melepas ciumannya dan meninggalkan mei lagi_

_Mei pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi_

_**[katsu!]**_

"kayaknya minum enak nih,agak haus sih yaudah aku mampir ke majiba dulu" mei membalikan rute perjalannya menuju majiba

* * *

"arigatou" mei sambil menutup pintu, yang dicarinya sudah ada di tangannya segelas milkshake vanilla

Srupt~

Srupt~

Glump, Ah~

"mei-san?" kuroko tiba-tiba datang,mei kaget melihat kuroko yang datang di belakangnya

"ku-kuroko-kun?"

"mei-san,aku maafkan yang pas tadi kamu menginjak kaki ku, maaf ya aku tadi tiba-tiba marah, gomennasai~" kuroko membungkuk

"aahh~ gapapa gapapa"

"oh iya,mei-san, pulang bareng yuk" ajak kuroko

'jarang banget si shadow ini ngajak pulang bareng biasanya ngajak makan alias mau traktiran'

"boleh-boleh aja,lagian jalannya searah kan?" kuroko menganguk

Akhirnya mei pun pulang bersama kuroko

"ah habis" keluh kuroko, niatnya sih ngekode biar di kasih vanilla milkshake lagi sama mei

Srupt~

Srupt~

Mei dengan ga pe-ka malah menghabiskan vanilla milkshakenya, dan malah menyisakan sedikit vanilla milkshake di ujung bibirnya

"tunggu,mei-san" kuroko mencoba mendekat,yang di dekat malah mundur perlahan

"eh? Ada apa kuroko-kun?"

"diam dulu sebentar" kuroko mandekat lagi

"ump"

'kenapa harus ada tembok disini! Persetan nih tembok! Aku kutuk jadi benteng baru tau rasa! (?)'

Glump

"tunggu ya" kuroko pun mendaratkan bibirnya, lidahnya pun seperti mencoba mengelap sisa milkshake di ujung bibirnya, mei ngeblush, jantungnya berderap kayak pasukan kuda yang lagi jogging (apa coba ini?)

"udah beres" kuroko dengan muka polos plus moenya

"ump,maka-"

Cupps

Tanpa dosa kuroko pun mendaratkan bibirnya yang kedua kalinya,mei yang ngeblush itu membalas ciumanya si pencinta vanilla milkshake

"otanjyobi omedeto, mei-san" kuroko melepas ciuman manisnya itu (apasih!)

"maka-" kuroko langsung menghilang entah kemana, yang membuat mei cengo

"eh? Katanya mau ngajak pulang bareng,kenapa langsung menghilang?" gumam mei

"ah yaudah lah, dia tau jalan kerumahnya" lanjutnya kembali ke perjalannya menuju rumah

"mei-chin,otanjyobi!,ini ambil maibounya" tiba-tiba murasakibara datang sambil ngasih maibou

"murasakibara-kun kayak kuroko-kun" mei pun ngambil maibou murasakibara

"ah~ mei-chin, aku kan bukan kuro-chin" murasakibara sambil senyum

Am~

Much~

Much~

Mei memakan maibou itu

"mei-chin, matte" murasakibara mencoba mendekat

"amp,apa?-"

Dengan muka polosnya murasakibara pun ngambil sisa maibou yang ada di bibir mei

/permisi.. permisi../ kata orang yang sedang terburu-buru yang membuat murasakibara terdorong dan..

Cupps

Murasakibara pun gak sengaja mencium mei, niat murasakibara ngelepas eh mei malah membalas ciuman yang ga sengaja itu

"ma-manis, mei-chin hati-hati pulangnya,ja!" murasakibara pun melepas ciuman yang ga sengaja itu dan pergi dengan muka memerah

'dicium sama raksasa ungu,walaupun ga sengaja sih tapi kayaknya dia menikmatinya' (author: menikamati? Emang makanan, pikiranmu nak nak)

"mereka aneh,tapi yasudahlah" mei pun melanjutkan perjalanannya

/lucky itemku nanodayo/ air mata pun jatuh dari pipi si rambut hijau itu

"itu suara midorima-kun kan? Nah itu orangnya" mei pun menyusul midorima dan sekarang mei sudah ada di sampingnya

"midorima-kun?" mei nengok ke orang yang ada di sampingnya "midorima-kun kenapa?" lanjut mei

"eh? Mei, nga-ngapain kamu disini nanodayo" midorima sambil menghapus air matanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya

'sejak kapan dia bisa nangis, ini pemandangan yang langka, heheh. Aaahh~ seharusnya aku bawa kamera' benak mei,memang sekarang makin dusta saja isi hati mei (author di injek)

"ada apa sih?" tanya mei lagi

"ini bonekaku ,eh maksudnya lucky item ku nanodayo," midorima mengeluarkan bonekanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi

"sudah, iklaskan saja, sini aku peluk" mei mode keibuan on (?)

Puk

"eh? Jangan nanodayo" midorima hanya bisa ngeblush

"oh ga mau,yaudah-" mei pun melepas pelukannya

"maksud ku jangan dilepas nanodayo" midorima kembali memeluk mei, yang dipeluk cengo

"mei,otanjyobi~" lanjutnya sambil melepas pelukannya

"maka-" midorima memegang pipi mei dan..

Cupps

Midorima pun mencium mei, mei membalas ciumannya

"gih sana pulang nanodayo,*cek*" midorima tanpa melihat muka mei, langsung pergi gitu aja dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan mukanya yang sudah menjadi gurita rebus

"si tsundere itu bisa romantis sama nangis juga? Baru tau aku ,kirain ga bisa" kata mei melanjutkan perjalanannya

_**[T.B.C]**_

_Yosh! Makasih barisan para reader yang ga sempat author miliki~_

_Kise: ngapain authorcchi milikin readercchi, mending milikin aku aja authorcchi (fans kise ngejar author dengan aura gelap mencekam)_

_Kyaa! Gomen jangan kejar aku lagi! Siapa pun tutup ini! #larimenjauhdarifanskise_

_Akashi: tutup!_

_Midorima: bukan kayak gitu nanodayo *cek*_

_Murasakibara: iya,masa aka-chin ga tau *much* *much*_

_Akashi: #lempargunting , diam kalian!_

_Aomine: biar aku saja, R/R minna!_

_Akashi: #lemparguntingkeaomine, kau juga diam!_


	4. Navy Blue Sweet Kiss & Ending

**_Disclaimer:_**_kuroko no basuke tetep milik tadatoshi fujimaki kok :)_

**_warning:_**_typo,ga-je,bahasa yang amuradul,huruf yang tiba-tiba muncul, OOC,dkk!_

**_Rating:_**_T aja deh biar agak aman dikit lah. anak kecil jangan liat!_

_kalau ga suka,gapapa author rapopo~ #pundung dipojokan_

_enjoy to read!_

**My special day !**

Sebelumnya..

"_gih sana pulang nanodayo,*cek*" midorima tanpa melihat muka mei, langsung pergi gitu aja dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan mukanya yang sudah menjadi gurita rebus_

"_si tsundere itu bisa romantis sama nangis juga? Baru tau aku ,kirain ga bisa" kata mei melanjutkan perjalanannya_

**[bib]**

"tadaima!" mei sambil membuka pintu " ada orang kah?" lanjutnya setelah menutup pintu

"okaeri,mei? Kau sudah pulang rupanya"

"eh oba-san, mana oka-san sama utou-san?" tanya mei sambil melepas sepatunya

"oka-sanmu tadi pergi lagi tiba-tiba katanya ada meeting mendadak, utou-sanmu juga tapi tadi nelepon gak kerumah dulu" kata neneknya mei, muka mei berubah seketika,yang tadinya cerita sekarang jadi murung

'selalu begini,kenapa pas aku ulang tahun? Ah kalau gitu mending ga usah pulang aja tadi' keluh meii didalam hati

"..." mei langsung ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara lagi

"yuki-san, nande? Oka-san sama utou-san mu pasti pulang" neneknya sambil berusaha menghibur mei

"nggak~ Mereka terlalu asik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing" mei sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"hn,lagi pula aku udah biasa dengan hal ini, jangan khawatir oba-san" lanjut mei sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan memberi senyuman yang ceria seperti biasa tapi raut mukanya tidak bisa membohongi siapapun, mei terlihat sedih dan kecewa

"yuki-san? Otanjyobi~" neneknya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mei

"makasih oba-san, huh~" kata mei di dalam kamar

**[pip]**

"oba-san! Aku pergi ke taman ya, jangan cari aku sebelum oka-san dan utou-san pulang!" mei membuka pintu lalu keluar lalu menutupnya

"yuki-san!? Anak itu..." neneknya hanya bisa terdiam melihat pintu yang sudah di tutup

**[yosh!]**

"dasar mereka nyebelin!" mei sambil duduk di bangku taman

"me-mereka *hiks.. hiks*, mereka, huaa!" lanjut mei kini air matanya membasahi pipinya

'kalau dipikir lagi mereka kerja untuk ku juga, tapi kenapa? Kenapa pas hari penting mereka ga ada waktu untuk ku' benak mei sambil terus menangis

_Hiks.._

_Hiks.._

"urusai!" kata seseorang sambil menopang dagu di kepala mei

'aduh berat, nih siapa sih? Eh? Perasaan aku pernah mendengar suara tadi, hem.. tapi siapa?' benak mei

"aomine-kun? Hiks" mei membalikan wajahnya

_Cupps_

"ih lepas,aku ga ngeladenin ciuman lagi" mei menghindar

"tch, siapa lagi yang nyium kamu orang tadi tiba-tiba aja"

"alesan, modus dasar,hiks"

"kenapa sih kamu?"

"kepo!"

"emang, udah cerita aja"

"oka-san sama utou-san aku pergi di hari penting aku,hiks hiks"

"owh,cuman itu aja? Hm" aomine sambil membalikan kepala mengacuhkan mei

Mei menganguk "itu penting!" mei kesal

"yaudah, oh iya otanjyobi cewe dada rata yang ga sampe cup D" aomine dengan otak mesumnya

_Plak!_

Tangan mei mendarat ke pipinya aomine dengan mulusnya

"hentai!"

"sakit tau ga sih, ah tapi bener kan?"

"ih tapi itu mesum!"

"ah sudah lah"

"tapi maka-"

_Cupps_

"aomine-kun, aku udah bilang aku ga nerima ciuman dari siapa pun"

"tapi..." lanjut mei kembali menangis

_Hiks _

_Hiks_

_Hiks_

"eh tuhkan butuh lagi" aomine kembali mencium mei,cukup lama hingga mei udah beres nangisnya

"mending pikirkan lagi kata-kata mu tadi, percaya deh oka-san dan utou-san mu pasti pulang, ja!" lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan mei

"dia ada benernya juga" mei pun pulang kerumah dan oka-san dan utou-sannya sudah tiba dengan kue di tangan mereka

"otanjyobi omedeto!, yuki" kata kedua orang tuanya lalu mei memeluk mereka

"arigatou, domo arogatou nee~ ka-san tou-san" mei di sela-sela pelukannya

Esoknya...

"ah~ waktu kuliah selesai, saatnya ke sana. Tapi rasanya berat sekali buat kesana huh~ aku coba untuk tidak berlebihan , tapi mereka memberikan ku kecupan satu-persatu di bibir lagi ngapain coba, ini kan bukan kiss day. Ah sudahlah" gumam mei di dalam hati

Krek~

'membukanya saja berat, atau karna tangan ku gemeteran ya, kenapa? Kenapa harus gemeteran' benak mei

"otanjyobi /mei/yuki/mei-san/meicchi/mei-chin/mei *cek/" kata semuanya sambil berlutut dengan memegang kado

"kalian telat ngucapinnya, eh maksud ku kalau barengan gini" mei memerah

"ini ssu kadonya"

"maaf yang kemarin aku tiba-tiba pulang, ini kado dari ku, mei-san"

"gapapa kok"

"*cek* bukannya aku ingin kasih ini tapi kebetulan saja nanodayo" midorima tsunderenya kembali kambuh

"mei, ini, sudah pulang kan orangtua mu?" mei menganguk

"mei-chin, ini dari ku, kado kedua dari ku, terima ya"

"ini dariku, maaf yang kemarin, yuki" mei menerima semua kado dari mereka semuanya

**[end]**

_Yatta! Dah kelar, akhirnya~_

_Kise: huh, akhirnya authorcchi bisa selesaiin fanfic juga ssu_

_iya, tutupin dong siapa pun. Onegai~_

_akashi: aku saja, R/R minna-san (mainin gunting)_

_arigatou~_


End file.
